Eternal beauty
by ADORATIO
Summary: At the end of the day she was just a girl. A young girl in love with a monster. When you love someone you have to let them go, You cant say I didn't try. It apears that Katherine is not the only one with the Petrova fire.Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters except Belle, I wish I did though!

Note- Please give a chance :D 3

Many people believe that beauty is what defines us. Some believe it is your brain. But the few of us that remain believe that it is the heart that defines us. It can make us do things that we wouldn't usually do. Feel things we normally wouldn't and think things we shouldn't.

I knew what it felt like to have my heart broken, on second thought. I knew what it felt like to have it ripped open and smashed. I did what I had to do to save the person I loved…Didn't I?

He was I shouldn't be but Damon needed me and I would do anything for my best friend, even if it meant seeing _him _again.

I was sure as hell glad to be home though, that wasn't something I doubted. The smell of the flowers and the beauty of the sun. I know what you're thinking 'The smell of the flowers' but I guess when you live forever you begin to treasure the more trivial things in life.

My name is Belle. And this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Note- I really hope you guys give me a chance, if you guys have any reccomendations then I would love to here them, enjoy :D

The old Salvatore boarding house. I always loved it here. I hesitated outside the door for a second but I thought it would be SO much funnier to scare the hell out of Damon and Stephan than anything. Luckily the door was open so I didn't need to cat woman through the window. I could hear Stefan in the living room with a human. I assumed it would be Elena. Of course I knew about Elena. In all honesty I was dying to meet her. I had only officially met her once and that wasn't under the best of circumstances.

Damon was just walking into the room with bourbon. Does that guy drink anything else? Time for some fun. The perks of being a vampire were the speed. I ran straight into the room knocked Damon on his ass and flitted into the other room. I heard Damon cuss loudly and heard Elena gasp. Although I could hear Stefan chuckling. He must have known it was me. I flitted back into the room and knocked Damon on the floor again this time I remained sat on Damon's body with my signature cocky grin. Damon and I were alike in so many ways. Our attitude and our keen sense to fall irrevocably and unconditionally in love.

"Miss me?" I said still with a cocky grin spread across my face. My hair was so long it reached my waist now in dark brown curls which were now spread across Damon's body.

"Not as much as you missed me" Damon said with a grin that echoed mine. I heard Stefan clear his throat and I we both turned to look at him. I jumped off Damon and ran into Stefan's arms who twirled me around in circles. I loved Stefan. Not like _love_ love but he was like a brother to me.

"Steffieeeeee!"

"Steffieeeeee? Seriously?" Damon came to stand next to me and Stefan.

"You're just jealous you don't have a bad ass nickname like steffieeeeee over here" I replied back with my hands on my hips.

He simply rolled his eyes and I suddenly remembered Elena stood shocked in the corner of the room. I walked over to her and gave her a friendly smile.

"You must be Elena it's nice to meet you" She seemed a little less frightened now.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too. I'm sorry I don't know your name?"

"I'm Belle, Belle Petrova" I watched her eyes pop out of her head.

"P-p-petrova?"

"It's a lot to take in I know…" I walked over to the drink station and poured myself one of

Damon's drinks and sat on the couch with my legs on Damon.

"Do you know Katherine," My smile fell, "Yes I know her very well, and you could probably say I know her better than anyone. She's my sister" I started to regret ever asking Stefan and Damon from telling her about me. It would make her raise more questions that she didn't need or want to know the answers too.

"Sister?" Elena seemed to go from disbelief to anger very quickly. "You knew and you didn't tell me!" She eyed both Stefan and Damon; Stefan became very uncomfortable while Damon looked completely at ease. You know Damon…

"It's my fault Elena, I asked them not to tell you, I'm sorry." and I sincerely meant it.

"Why didn't you want me to know?" She asked in curiosity, she didn't seem mad anymore just sad and disappointed.

"Because if you knew I excisted you would have found out about the adoption and I didn't want you to get hurt Elena but I came to check on you every year sometimes twice if I could." She seemed completely shocked at this knowledge, which hurt quite a bit.

"Why would you do that?" She said softly, in complete disbelief that I would care.

"Because you and Ri are the only family I have left Elena" It was the truth, her and my sister were the only true dependents left of the petrova line. Of course there should be more, but due to Nik there wasn't. It still hurt to think about it. I am physically 18 years old whereas Katarina or Ri as I like to call her is 19. In all honesty I missed her.

"Could you tell me about my lineage?" I smiled at her; she truly was sweet unlike Ri.

"Of course what would you like to know" I said while standing up and pouring myself a drink.

"Why did you come to mystic falls?" She didn't say it as an accusation like many would but as a question burning with curiosity.

"I missed Damon." I winked at him and saw a slight flash of jealousy in her eyes. Mm I will defiantly be having a word with Damon tonight, "Damon asked me to come and help protect you as did Stefan, and I was heading this way back either way."

"Sorry to spoil this longing heart to heart conversation- oww!" I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Then don't be an ass." I muttered which earned me a muffled laugh from Elena.

"As I was saying, You know the originals-" I froze in my place which none of them missed, " which by the way makes me super mad at you for not telling me, but you need to tell us what you know."

"There here? All of them?" I asked, I was not scared but nervous and happy all at the same time.

"Yes all of them" Damon then catched me up to speed with everything that had happened up to when mummy original like Damon liked to call her tried and failed to kill all her children by linking them together.

"Now it's your turn, how do you know the originals?"

"I need some fresh air, is there any way you can show me around the town Elena?" I asked her; she agreed happily, I guess the poor girl was happy she had a family member left that was a phyco lunatic…well close enough anyway.

"Belle!" Damon yelled at me, obviously annoyed I wasn't telling him the answer to him question. I kissed him on the cheek and then grabbed Elena's hand and towed her out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Note- Thankyou for the reviews, I will attempt to take all suggestins/comments on hand and thankyou so much

"So where do you want to go?" Elena asked me with a smile.

"You live here, you tell me." I said returning the smile. She nodded and drove towards the grill. After a moment of comfortable silence Elena finally spoke.

"I'm really glad you're here, I know I don't know you but I feel like I have known you for years, it's nice to see Damon smile once in a while."

I really wanted to hug this girl.

"I'm so glad I lived long enough to see you Elena, Your mum would be proud of you."

"You knew Isabelle?" She asked obviously intrigued by my statement.

"Yes but I meant your real mom, not Isabelle."

"You knew my mom?" She was beginning to tear up.

"Yes I had the pleasure of meeting her several times along with your father. They were remarkable people, they adored you." I felt myself tearing up slightly. Remembering the day of the crash that killed her parents.

"How long have you known Damon and Stefan?" She asked, obviously attempting to avoid us both crying like 8 year olds if someone stole the yellow pencil.

"I met Stefan in 1945, not too long I guess. He was still recovering from his…addiction" I tried to phrase it as best as I could. " He had been drinking animal blood for a couple years by then, I knew my sister had turned both him and Damon and I felt responsible to make sure they were both ok. We became good friends and I also became close to Lexi" My smile faded as I remembered Stefan's phone call explaining to me that some vampire hunter had killed her, I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I later met Damon and I guess you could say we became very close. We meet up every could of months, He was mad at me for a while for not telling him about Ri, but I had no idea it was his intention to open the tomb, stupid idiott" I shook my head.

We talked for a while; I told her a couple funny stories about both brothers which she laughed at. I could see in her eyes the love she felt for both of them.

"I know that we don't know each other well but I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything, About Stefan or Damon, or even becoming a vampire. It's something you will have to think about sooner or later and I want you to know that you're not alone." We pulled up and I got out the car and Elena raced around to myself and hugged me while whispering thank you in my ear. I returned it with just as much enthusiasm.

I flattened down my black skater dress and black heals. Fluffed up my hair and walked in with Elena to the grill. I looked like my sister, I had the same olive skin tone and height, my hair was longer though and had a slight reddish hint to it. Our fashion was the same along with our attitude. The only difference for me was that I cared about the feelings of those around me. I didn't like hurting people whereas Ri had no care for other feelings than her own.

Elena walked over to the pool table and began talking to people I had never met before however I was too busy looking at the two originals at the bar. Nik and Kol. Well no time is better than the present.

I walked up to the opposite of the bar and winked at the barman. Nik and Kol had yet to notice me.

"Can I get a bottle of Bourbon please" I said flashing him my million dollar smile.

"I-Ermm needs to see you're ID." He stuttered causing Nik to turn and face me.

"Well I'll be damned…" I pretended not to hear him while I attempted to compel the barman.

"Don't even bother…He's on vervain" Damon whispered in my ear. I shook my head as Damon continued to underestimate my skills of…pursuation. Both Nik and Kol were gazing over here both with expression of clear admiration and entertainment yet both there expressions were filled with either confusion or sadness. I couldn't tell who felt which. I pulled him close to my ear and then I whispered in the bartender's ear and flashed him another flirtatious smile.

"Here you-u go" He said while passing me over a bottle of vodka. I winked at him and then at Damon who was shaking his head in amusement

"You haven't changed abit have you love? Nik said in his thick English accent. In all honesty I was trying to stop hurling myself into the arms of the man I hadn't seen in a thousand years and despite what you might think they didn't belong to Niklaus.

I turned to face him avoiding Kols eyes at all cost, he looked confused. Obviously trying to place my face.

"However you have I see, I hear you are now a werewolf and vampire all in one. And house trained too, how did the people of mystic falls get so lucky." I said sweetly while drinking my vodka. This was harder than I thought. Especially listening to his laugh. I needed to get out of here before I did something stupid.

I turned and walked away and let Elena know that I was going home and convincing her I didn't need a ride. DAMN that girl was nice. How the hell she came from Katarina will baffle me to the end of time.

After walking for a minute or so, I smelt him. He had a strong tangy smell. I was seriously too sober for this shit.

Disclamer-I don't own any of the characters already created in the vampire diaries only belle, I wish I did thou!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed and read my stories, I have had a lot of views but only a couple of reviews so please review, I don't want anyone to think I'm doing this for the reviews because that's not the case at all I just want to know what you guys think, any ideas or twists you might like. I don't want to be writing a story people have no interest in I would rather begin another one that you will all love, Thank you again!

I don't own any of the characters although I wish I did!

"Didn't your mommy ever teach you not to sneak up on people?" I said without facing him, I knew how much it would hurt to see his face.  
"Didn't yours ever teach you to respect your elders," He retaliated with his signature smirk, I turned around to face him, I saw his smirk fall off his face.  
"Is there something you needed kol?" Attempting to keep my voice nonchalant.  
"I know you," He seemed completely sure yet unsure at this same time.  
"No you don't." WOW…smooth belle, smooth.  
"I feel like I do and yet I would remember a face like yours" A ghost of Kols smile came across his face yet didn't mirror his usual one that I had adored for over 400 years.  
I walked up to him so we were standing barely an inch apart.  
"I'm sorry but I think you've made a mistake, I don't know you and you don't know me. It's as simple as that Kol." Without another word I left as quickly as I could to the boarding house.

"Hello?" I yelled as I burst through the door.  
"Belle?" I heard Elena's voice, my heart squeezed at how much she sounded like my big sister. Yes, I realise she's a manipulative bitch but it doesn't stop making her my sister.  
I saw Elena sat in the room with a book perched on her lap from where I interrupted her reading.  
"Damon home?" She shook her head.  
"Nope, He and Stefan left a while ago, hey, are you ok?"  
"No not really, you?" She looked just about as shitty as I felt.  
"No not really" She gave me a weak smile. "Can I ask you a question?"  
I nodded my head and gave her a warm smile, something I didn't usually do.  
"Ask away" I replied while pouring myself some of Damon's bourbon after I finally gave up a search for another drink.

"What are you running from?" She didn't state as an accusation, her voice was filled with understanding and curiosity. She deserved the truth.  
"The same thing that you and everyone in the world are running from Elena, Love."

"I'm not running from love." She whispered, more to herself than to me.

"I'm not going to judge you Elena, you're not Katherine, hell you're not tatia, and your love is pure and priceless unlike so many."

Her eyes watered slightly and she hugged me again, I didn't press any further. She knew that she could talk to me if she wanted. When she was ready.  
"So what else do you want to know?"  
"Why are you running away from love Belle?" Elena asked the question I had been asking myself for a thousand years. I hesitated for a second and decided that she above everyone deserved the truth.  
"Do you want the short answer or the whole backstory?" I already knew her answer.  
"All of it if you don't mind." I sat next to her on the couch and took a long breathe in and out again.  
"Where to start."

"The beginning is usually a good place." She gave me a reassuring smile.  
"Be warned Elena, my story doesn't have a happy ending." She nodded her head and gave me a warm smile. Damn. She was too nice.  
"Ok then, I'll start from the top. You've already met my sister and she tells me you already know her is a year older than me, I was born in 1476. When she gave birth to her baby in 1490, we were both exiled from Bulgaria as are…Indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. As you know we then travelled to England were we met Nik and Elijah. Elijah fell in love with my sister quickly as many do however Nik, or so he claims fell in love with me. My sister fell somewhat in love with him and I didn't love Nik but I did care for him deeply. When my sister fled after finding out about the ritual, I on the other hand had no idea Nik intentions or I would have helped her escape myself. The next morning I left to have a final walk around the garden, I knew I had to find my sister which would mean leaving here however my sister found me and offered to turn me. I accepted her offer. All I knew was that my sister was in danger and she was all I had left. We both fled back to Bulgaria. Nik killed them all. Everyone. My little sister and my brothers. My mama and papa. Everyone." I felt my anger boil to the surface along with pain; I felt a single teardrop fall. "We left Bulgaria and never returned, a couple years later my sister wished to go back to Bulgaria but I didn't have it in me to return. I felt and still do that my mama and papas final wish was that we never return to Bulgaria, It was my fault they die. It's the least I can do to accept their wishes. We agreed to meet up in 3 months in France. I decided to travel back to England. There I caught the eye of the noble man Kol" Elena's eyes widened at the route my story had taken. "As you have probably guessed my story is long so I will just say that I fell unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Kol. He told me he was an original; I didn't know that Elijah or Kol were one at the time so I accepted it as I accepted him. I met up with my sister in France and when she saw Kol she ran. I had never seen fear like that before. Before I could react Kol had I pinned against the wall, he realised that I was the sister of the doppelganger and that Nik was still looking not just for Ri but for me also. We ran for almost 200 years, sometimes with my sister sometimes not. In all honesty Kol didn't really get along with my sister but they were civilised. In 1684 Nik had found me, luckily I had not been travelling with my sister at the time so she was safe. I punched him in the face several times and he let me. He knew I would never truly forgive him for what he had done to my family therefore he told me he wanted my sister and the moonstone. Of course I didn't tell him where neither one was. He told me that I had 3 choices. One- I told him where Ri and the moonstone were and he would let me go and let me live the rest of my life with Kol without interference from him. Two- I didn't tell him where neither was and he would dagger Kol, it would be easy as Kol was already unconscious on the floor in attempt to protect me from his brother or three- He would let me and Kol go, I told him where the moonstone was but he would wipe Kols memory of me clean. He promised once he had both the moonstone and Katarina that he would give him them back. I chose option three. The one that kept both people that I loved safe. I then met Lexi in 1749 and became very close with her; we would travel together when I wasn't with my sister. Years past and of course I met Stefan and Damon, Lexi contacted me to help her with Stefan. He became like a brother to me, I knew of him through my sister. Trust me I gave her one hell of a kick in for what she did but in all honesty she did love them, in her own twisted selfish way she did. And that's what hurts the most. I wanted to hate her for what she did but I couldn't. As you know I met Damon became best friends with him. I made it very clear to him that he needed to let Katarina or Katherine as you call her go and he told me he would. But that sneaky basterd the whole time was trying to open the tomb. And I'm sure you know the rest of my story Elena. I told you it wasn't happy, I lost someone I cared about, nearly my sister, my entire family, one of my closest friends and then the love of my life." I was crying now silent tears, Elena didn't comment she just hugged understood the cripple of losing everyone you love.  
"I'm so sorry; you should go rest now, Thank you for telling me, it means a lot." She wiped away my tears and hugged me again and pushed me towards the staircase.  
"Wait-Belle?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why don't you ask Nik to give Kol back his memories?"  
"Honestly, I'm scared he will hate me for agreeing to take them away."  
Without another word I left to go to bed.

I collapsed in Damon's bed; I had changed into some short shorts and a plain vest top for bed. I knew Damon had been there the whole time throughout my conversation with Elena. He knew most of it anyway, I just never said it out loud, and he never knew the name of the man who held my heart. Damon didn't ask if I was ok, he already knew I wasn't he just got into bed, kissed me on the forehead and held me throughout my sleep.

The beauty of love is that it never dies. True love consumes you and makes you do crazy things and yet it's the purest form of magic to ever walk the earth.

There you have the story of Belle; I can't decide whether I should just change the fact that Damon killed lexi so that she was in fact killed by a hunter or that belle finds out it wasn't a hunter at all, it was Damon.

Please tell me what you think, it's my first story and I'm trying. I have lots of ideas for this story. Y'all are so awesome, love you guys.

You guys have turned me all mushy…yuck!

Until next time


	5. Chapter 5

Awhh, y'all are awesome. Thank you so much for updating! Especially Bitemevampire1 and also shevil, Thank you to everyone who follows my story and fravorited me and Eternal Beauty. I tried to add everything you asked: D

I am going to split this scene into two, keep reviewing: D

I do not own the vampire diaries but damn I wish it did!

"Belle." I heard a family voice. Damon, I remembered last night when Damon had taken care of me. Some people only see the darkness in Damon but when you hang around long enough you see him for what he truly is.  
I rolled over and saw Damon's eyes filled with understanding and sympathy and also something I didn't usually see there shame.  
"What's wrong?" I said as I stroked his face, this caused his eyes to fill ever more with shame and guilt.  
"Something you said last night…about Lexi." Damon shifted uncomfortably; I didn't like the direction this was going. I sat up and layed my head against the headboard, mirroring his position.  
"What is it Damon?"  
"How much do you know about Lexis's death Belle? "I winced when he spoke the words.  
"Not much, she came to see Stefan on his birthday as she normally does and she was killed by a hunter, I don't understand where you're going with this Damon?"  
"Stefan lied." Damon said as he bowed his head. Oh god no…I jumped of the bed, no he couldn't mean…  
"I killed her, I rammed a stake through her heart, the town knew about us and If I didn't we would have been caught, but I did it to hurt Stefan more than anything."  
He looked up to see my eyes filled with tears and shaking my head in denial.  
"I'm so unbelievably sorry." I ran, I ran straight into the room which was now mine and looked the door as I collapsed against it and cried. How could he, she was one of my best friends. After around 10 minutes of continuous crying I got dressed into some skinnies and black tank top, did my makeup and brushed my teeth. I left my hair down in long curls. I had to get out of the house. I was worried that if I saw Damon or even Stefan right now I would kill them.  
Stefan, Damon, Elena and a blonde girl were sat around the fireplace. Everyone looked up when I walked in.  
Stefan and Damon were looking at me in guilt. Elena In sympathy and the blonde in a mixture of fear and awe.  
"I'm Caroline, You must be belle" She gave me a smile and I tried my best to return it.I knew of her, Elena had spoken of her as had Ri briefly.  
"Belle I-"Damon started but I cut him off.  
"I don't want to hear it." He looked defeated, we never fought but when we did it crippled us both. I wasn't mad at Stefan, I understood why he did what he did but it didn't make it any easier.  
"So what's going on? I'm assuming this isn't a social call?" Elena handed me two slips of paper. They were invitations, one for me and one for Elena. I looked at her questionably.  
"There from the Michelson family. They have invited us both to a meal at their home." I examined the invitation, Why didn't they just text us? Posh twats.  
"It is in an hour, do you want to go?" I looked at Elena; she ignored the glares from the three vampires around her and nodded.  
"Well then let's go, Ill grabs my stuff and we can get ready at yours." I was back within 30 seconds with bag full things for the meal.  
"You're not going." I heard Damon state to Elena and Stefan agreed.  
"You don't own her; I won't let her out of my sight." I grabbed Elena's hand and we both left to the door from the boarding house but were stopped by Damon.  
"It's too dangerous, you're not going." Let's just say I don't do well when people tell me what to do, especially the guy who I was pissed at for killing one of my closes friends. I grabbed him by the neck and through him across the room. I looked at Stefan daring him to try too. I nodded at me accepting that we were both going no matter what they said. Without another word we left the house and headed over to Elena's.

"Did you know that Damon killed her," I asked Elena, I wasn't mad at her. Not in the slightest, just curious.  
"Yes, I was there when It happened, I assumed Stefan told you, I'm so sorry. "She looked at my through the mirror as I was straightening her hair. Elena was wearing a midlength white dress with three quarter sleeves and her hair straight. We swapped positions and she began to curl my hair from its soft waves to soft bouncy curls. I was wearing a short black skater dress and topped off with red lipstick.  
"It's not your fault Elena; I know he's sorry it's just going to take some time. He's changed; Damon is usually a completely different person with me to everyone else and since he has met you he is now acting like that all the time. You've changed him Elena. And despite what he thinks, for the good." She gave me a warm smile; I didn't push her further on the subject. After 10 minutes of silence curiosity seemed to get the best of her.  
"How does it feel, to lose the person you love."  
"Crippling at times, I know that worry's you, that when you chose you will lose the other but you know deep down which one you truly love. One day you won't be so scared to let your heart feel what it feels."  
"What makes me any better than her Belle?" I knew she was speaking of Katarina.  
"I have a different opinion on why Katarina did what she did but I can assure you one thing Elena. You are not Katarina." She fluffed my hair to give it extra volume and then hugged me. We both gave each other a grin and grabbed both our purses and set off to what I like to call the lion's den.

Hey guys, I've already started on the next chapter: D  
how will the 'civilised' meal go?  
Will Nik/Klaus give Kol his memories back?  
How far do Niks feeling for Belle go and vice versa?  
Keep on reading and I'll tell you :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, I tried to update as quick as I can: D  
I wanted at first for everyone to see how sweet and Elena like belle is but now I think everyone is ready to begin to see the more feisty side of her, Honestly I'm not too sure about this chapter, Let me know what y'all think, love you guys! XOX

"You sure about this 'Lena?" I asked Elena when we arrived at the Door of the Michelson mansion.

"Yes I'm fine Belle, Are you sure about this Belle?" I gave her a quick grin at her words.

"Always am 'Lena, Always am." As soon as I had finished my sentence the door opened to show Elijah at the door smiling politely at us.

"I'm so glad you can join us, please come in." I rolled my eyes at his formal behaviour and pulled him into a hug, Elijah was a good friend to me. He was a good man in all. He returned the hug with as much enthusiasm.

"How have you been Belle?" He asked me after we had stepped out of the embrace; we were now following him into what was a huge firkin dining room. Nik and his fancy shit.

"I've been good; I heard about your mother, I'm very sorry." He turned to give me an appreciative smile.

"It's very nice to see you again Belle" He said before opening the double door entrance to the marble white dining room. As soon as I walked in I was suddenly tackled to the floor by a blonde missile. I heard Elijah laugh loudly along with Nik, I even heard Elena join in. She was happy to see me to say the least; I returned the embrace with as much enthusiasm. I then heard a little growl and I was then pinned up against the wall, damn that girl is strong, she was one of the oldest vampires in the world however I was stronger. There was no explanation for why I was stronger than her; I had just as much strength as Nik, possibly even more. I backhanded the arm she was using to hold me by my throat and pulled her back into a tight embrace.

"Don't you dare ever leave me with these assholes again, DO YOU HEAR ME?" She pulled back to give me a serious expression.

"I promise, I missed you to bekah by the way." I heard another muffled laugh from Elijah but turned into a manly cough when bekah gave him one of her death glares. Over time me and bekah became close, she was like a sister to me.

Rebekah walked over to Elena and threw me a frown. "Why is the blood bag here?"

"Don't be a bitch bekah, I'm not drunk enough yet." For the first time I looked around at the scene, Kol and Nik were stood over in the corner of the room all with amused expressions.

"Awh, you used to be so much more fun." She pouted and I rolled my eyes. I was still stood next to Elena near the entrance.

"I second that statement, if I heard correctly in 1987 you jumped into the trevie fountain naked." Nik said from his perch at the back of the room.

"How drunk were you?" Elijah asked, meaning it to be rhetorical.

"I wasn't." This caused Bekah and Elijah to roll his eyes, Nik to chuckle along with Elena and Kol's eyes to pop out of his head.

"Everyone take a seat were they like." We did as we were asked; Elena sat next to me and Elijah. I sat next to Bekah who sat next to Nik and then Kol.

"I hear you are staying with Stefan and Damon Salvatore?" Nik said which caused Kols eyes to snap up, suddenly interested in the small talk conversation.

"Yep." I popped the p before taking a sip of the wine on the table. I gave a casual look to Elena to check if she was ok. She seemed to be ok so I continued.

"So Nik, Why did you decide to have a family dinner and invite me and Elena?" I asked him giving him my best innocent smile and I batted my eyelashes slightly for the affect.

"You are the most dangerous create I have ever met." Kol said his smile and voice filled with curiosity and admiration, it twisted into confusion after he realised what he said.

"Excuse me." I stood up and left the room as quickly as possible, leaving a room full of very awkward people in the know and one in complete confusion. As on que my phone begun to ring.

"_Well isn't it my favourite sister."_

"Well isn't it my hottest sister."

"_How you holding up sis?"_

"I'm dealing I guess, did you know Damon killed Lexi?"

"_Can't say I miss the bitch…"_

"Katarina!"

"_Sorry"_ I heard her mutter on the line.

"Where are you?"

"_Far enough that Klaus won't kill me but close enough that if you need me I can get to you."_

I wished Katrina would show this side of her more, but she only showed it to me and on occasion Stefan.

"I have to go RI, I love you stay safe."

"_You too Belle." _The line went dead.

I took a deep breath and walked into the dining room and sat back at the table, I didn't miss Kol watching my every move.

"Sorry I left; I had to make a call." I looked at Elena and raised my eyebrows and she nodded and gave me a smile signalling she was alright.

"Was it to your charming sister Katarina?" Nik asked me casually.

"Don't be rude Niklaus." Elijah said and I threw him a grate full smile.

"Where were we…You were going to tell me why we are here."

"Can't I just invite two beautiful women to a meal without an agenda?"

"No."Rebekah and I said at the same time.

"I haven't seen you in a long time and I wanted to check on you." I raised an eyebrow not believing a word he said. He turned his attention to Elena.

"So Elena have you finally chosen a Salvatore." Elena shifted uncomfortably, I growled under my breathe.

"I was just making conversation Belle." He said with his arms raised in the air in surrender.

"Has Caroline finally fallen for your bullshit?" Which caused Elijah to choke on the food he was eating while Bekah and Kol coughed to hide there laughter. Nik growled at me.

"I was just making Conversation Nik." Mimicking his previous words with my hands in the air.

"Next time Katarina calls pass her along my regards, on second thought don't bother, I'm sure I will see her soon." He gave me a menacing grin.

"Bite me hybrid, oh wait you can't."

"Don't tempt me Belle." I cocked my head to the side and gave him an innocent challenging grin. Nik wasn't one to be challenged in that second I was pressed against the wall while he bared his teeth at me. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, I was his only friend. Before I could push him off me I saw him launch across the room and smash into the desk. Elijah grabbed Elena and took her into the corner with Bekah while Kol stood in front of me still from where he had thrown his brother across the room. Kols eyes met mine and I could see the shock in them. He couldn't comprehend why he had done what he did. I heard Niks laughter from where he stood up, he dusted him off.

"It seems young Kol is quite taken with you Belle." He smiled at me sweetly. I glared at him telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"Thank you for coming belle, Elena." Elijah said.

"Elena can I stay with you tonight, I don't want to speak to Damon." Before she had a chance to agree Nik was in front of me.

"Why don't you stay here?" He smiled at me. "We have 7 spare bedrooms."

I raised my eyebrow. "And you promise to not act like a complete and utter dick?" He gave me a wink.

"Please Bell I haven't seen you in so long!" Bekah was jumping up and down in front of me.

"Fine, but only because y'all ask so nicely." She squealed and threw her arms around me. While Bekah shot off to get my room ready, I waited for Stefan to pick up Elena.

"You going to be ok staying here?" Stefan asked while Elena climbed in the car.I gave him a resurring smile and turned back to the Michelson house.

The next chapter will be Kol and Belle  
Please continue to review and follow etc….y'all are so frigin awesome. Please if any of you have any ideas then I'm all ears.


	7. Chapter 7

Words cannot describe how much I love y'all! Everyone who has reviewed or followed etc… You guys are amaze-balls!  
I can't believe I called you amaze-balls but I'm just going to go with it: D

God, I loved bekah but that girl could talk for the universe. It was nice to see her laugh again. After a couple of hours of talking she finally drifted off to sleep. She was just a girl. In all so was I. Everyone in the house were all asleep except for Nik, I could hear him sketching away in his drawing room, that was one of the things Nik and I had in common, we both loved to draw.

I didn't bother knocking. I just walked in and sat on the chair opposite of his desk. He raised his head at me and gave me a warm smile which he reserved only for me. I was absentmindingly looking through his drawings on his desk; I could see him looking at me with an amused grin which faded as I came across a picture of a beautiful blonde girl I intently recognised as Caroline. I smiled at him.

"She's beautiful; I only spoke to her briefly but she seems nice." I smiled gently in his direction.

"She's not you." He said simply.

"Nik-"

"Please don't belle. Now we have a matter to discuss."

"Which is…?" I raised my eyebrows in suspicion.

"Kols memories." I sighed and bowed my head in defeat.

"He'll never forgive me Nik." I stated simply.

"He loves you." Nik tried to comfort me however I could see to pain in his eyes, I attempted to make him laugh.

"How could he not, Sex with me is awesome." I said while shrugging my eyebrows playfully.

He rolled his eyes and threw his pencil at me.

"I do not appreciate that kind of abusive behaviour Niklaus!" I said while throwing it back at his and leaving his room while dodging another pen he threw at me.

"Get out of my studio!" I pointed to the door.

"Get out of my studio!" I said mimicking him as I followed his orders.

I went to find my room, I found it easily enough and collapsed onto the bed, I didn't have any sleepwear with me however so I snuck into Niks room and stole a black button up shirt. I also found an unused sketch pad and pencil in his room which I took obviously._ Take that asshole._I couldn't sleep that I knew so I walked outside onto the long balcony which was shared between two rooms. Mine and what I assumed was a spare. I climbed onto the railing and leaned back against the wall and drew the back of the mansion. It was beautiful. I drew the large maze and also the lake, the black midnight sky and the stars. I was so into my drawing I didn't hear anyone come up near me.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I heard something out hear." There Kol stood with his face curled up into a signature cocky grin, bare chest and plain black joggers eyeing me up in the small black t-shirt.

"See something you like Kol." I didn't look up from the sketch pad but I knew that Kols grin had grown.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." He continued to eye me up, Kol was stood about 5 inches from me and I could still feel his eyes burn through my skin. I looked up finally at him and rolled my eyes. I flowed away my sketch pad and dropped it by the door of my room. I jumped down and stood less than 2 inches away from him. I was around 5 ft. 6/7 whereas Kol was probably around 6 ft. 2/3.

"Why are you in mystic falls?" He asked me, not bothering to hide his burning interest.

"Excitement, curiosity etcetera…." I gave him a cocky grin.

"What game are you playing?" He asked taking a step forward unintentionally.

"Why do you want to play with me?" I mirrored his action so we were now pressed up against each other. Neither noticed nor minded.

"How can I play if don't know the rules?" HE asked while staring at my lips, I shook my head at his answer.

"There are no rules Kol." I stepped away from him and jumped off the balcony, I ran midway through the garden area near the maze. "No rules." I yelled at him before walking backwards into the maze as I saw him jump of the balcony.

I ran and hid in the maze, I heard him call out my name and laugh. We ran through the maze for what seemed like hours until we finally got out. I was halfway back to the house when someone tackled me to the ground with their body pressed to mine.

I opened my eyes to see Kols face merely half an inch from mine.

"Who are you?" He asked in a pleading tone.

"An old friend." I replied back attempting to control my lust.

"If you're an old friend why don't I remember you?" I flipped us over so I was on top of him, I hovered me lips over his.

"I didn't say I was yours." I then stood up abruptly and began walking back to the house. Within a second he was stood infront of me with a frustrated look.

"That's all you're going to say!" He all but yelled.

"That's all you need to know." I ran as fast as I could back to my room, I went through the balcony doors in case I awoke anyone, I heard the door close to Kols room 5 minutes later.

Why doesn't someone just stake me?

"Nik! People are trying to sleep!" Rebekah screamed which awoke Elijah.

They both went downstairs and found Nik looking out of the back window.  
"Why are you both being so loud?" Elijah asked civilly.

"Nik woke me up with all his screaming." Rebekah said and Nik finally tore his attention from the window.

"It's not me." He simply pointed out of the window, Belle and Kol were running around the garden like children, Kol was picking her up and spinning her in circles. Nik's face was expressionless.

"You gave him his memories back?" Elijah could help smiling at the two vampire's happiness.

"No." He replied simply.

"Then why…" Elijah began but realised his answer to his question.

"He loves her, he doesn't remember her. And he still loves her." Rebekah said a tone mixed with shock and awe.

Nik nodded his head and left the room without another word, he was shortly followed by Elijah and Rebekah however the laughs continued.

YAYAYAYAYAYAYA *Happy dance* I'm trying to update ASAP but I'm beginning to wonder where I can take this story honestly. After Kol gets his memories back what then? Should I just leave their love and begin a new story?

I was thinking about my next story and I was thinking either a Damon/OC or an Emmet/OC? Tell me what you think :D  
Love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Guys! Missed you all! I'm story to disappoint any of you but I don't think I will be continuing this story for much longer, I don't want to overdo it, as my first story I wanted it to be short and sweet, I think I will do probably around this chapter and say goodbye, If anyone would like to take over this story please message me:D I am starting to write another story, it's Damon/OC and I really like it so far, I will publish it soon, love you guys! XOXOX

In the future I may bring out a sequel to this but I want to thank everyone who supported me, y'all are frinkin amazing!

I woke up to a strange banging sound and a hell of a lot of yelling…I heard Kol and Nik, Elijah and Bekah all having an argument, I climbed out of bed and got ready as quickly as possible and ran at speed down the staircase to find Elijah attempting to stop the fight going on.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS ABOUT!" I was stood at the bottom of the stairs, I saw Bekah sigh with relief as both men turned to face me. Both seemed uncomfortable.

"Hello?" I yelled at them, turning my attention to Kol with my hands on my hips.

"Have I ever told you, you look very sexy when you do that?" Nik said innocently, Suddenly Kol snapped the chair leg off and drove it through Niks chest.

"This has got to stop! Belle, you owe Kol an explanation." Elijah looked at me desperately and apologetically, it seemed Kol had demanded answers which he felt no-one could give but me.

I nodded and pointed outside to Kol, before leaving a pulled out the wood from Niks stomach.

"Don't act like a dick and act shocked when you're stabbed." He rolled his eyes and I left outside with Kol.

After about two minutes of awkward silence and walking round the gardens Kol finally spoke up.

"I know you." Kol stated simply, with a tone daring me to object.

"Yes." Kol looked shocked at my answer.

"Why did you lie when I asked earlier?" We had stopped walking; we were now sat at the hill overlooking the lake, far away from ear shot.

"I don't think you want the truth…It doesn't have happy ending." I said, I hadn't looked him in the eye once.

"Please." I knew I didn't have a choice I took a deep breath and explained everything, every last detail. When I had finally finished I heard him finally take a deep breathe. I was waiting for him to start yelling, telling me to leave and never come back but he never did. Kol grabbed my chin and forced me lightly to look him in the eyes for the first time.

"I could never hate you; you may have taken away the memories but never what I feel." Before I could let his words sink in he kissed me, I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. God I loved him.

"Wait here." Kol announced after he finished kissing me finally.

I did as he asked, I didn't move, I doubt I could if I wanted to. He didn't hate me. I was still smiling when I heard a branch snap.

"Belle." I heard my name; he spoke it with such adoration. I turned and he ran and picked me up spinning me in circles and laughing.

"I remember, how you could think I could hate you!" I spoke finally after placing me on the floor and kissing me.

"I looked for you, every day for a hundred year." I told the truth, I searched every nock and cranny the world had to find him and I would do it again.

"I love you Belle." I could feel my heart melt under his touch.

"I love you too Kol" Without another word he carried me away, up through the balcony.  
Out fresh start, our first day of forever.

Our love wasn't perfect but it was pure.

I 3 Y'all XOXOXOXOX


End file.
